ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Abducted
Abducted is the pilot in BTFF Adventure World. Plot We see Xerafron. We zoom in. Alot of Skyscrappers were around. The Sky is green, most of the colors and black and green. We see a Xerafronian walking by. Suddenly, a bunch of robots fall out of nowhere. Xerafronian: What the- The Robots shoot Energy Webs at the Xerafronian trapping him in one place. They throw a smoke grenade. It explodes into only smoke. After the smoke fades, the robots and the Xerafronian are gone. We see Terraexcava, the desert planet. From under the sand, we see a city, made out of rocks, BIG Rocks. The City was filled with Tapaedians. We can notice two Talpaedians talking, one being Andreas. Andreas: I mean, Whack-A-Mole in outerspace is much easier than in Terraexcava. Talpaedian: PRobably, Other species are pretty much weeklings. Andreas: I got go buy a rat, I feel hungry. Andreas moved out. The Talpaedian was lonely then, he looked around and noticed a move in a nearby ally, he goes there and finds a robot kneeling in a corner. He pokes the robot. Talpedian: Umm, Sir, I- The Robot turned around and sprayed a gas in the Talpaedian's face. The Talpaedian coughed and weakily moved out of the smoke. There, he found robots, he went to punch one, but... he fainted. We then see a quick montage: The Robots capturing a Splixson from Hathor, a Gimlinopithecus from Pattersonea, a Segmentsapien from Polyominus, a Pyronite from Pyros, a Conductoid from Tanselvorr, and finally a raging Apoploxian. We then see a planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. It is a forestes planet. Suddenly, a huge explosion takes place and all the captured people appear. The Splixson gets up and rubs his head. Splixson: Hey, where are those ro- (looks around) -butts? The Others start to wake up. The Segmentesapien regenerates himself. The Conductoid retacts his antennaes and gets up. The Gimlinopithecus rubbing his head. The Gimlinopithecus looked at the Splixson while smiling. Gimlinopithecus: Charbel! Splixson/Charbel: Ahmad! Nice to remeet ya buddy! Ahmad: Well, It's ever since we last met, you've never grown an inche! Charbel: Oh yeah! Apoploxian: (gets up badly and rubs his back) Ouch! Hey! Where did those Robots go?! And what is this conceret I am on!? He looked downwards and found himself above the Talpaedian. Apoploxian: Get away from under me! Talpeadian: Oh, you're the one who's above me. Apoploxian: SHUT UP! The Apoploxian jumped and stomped the Talpaedian. Pyronite: Well, hi guys, my name is Kai. I am quite an average Pyronite. Apoploxian: Nobody CARES! I am Dark, the best Apoploxian in strength and power! Dark jumped and grabbed a tree he held it and raised it up. He roared. Suddenly, an alien on a flying platform rose above the eight people. Alien: Hi, and welcome to Fakhinia! The Planet of Traps! I have decided to capture you and force you to survive in this planet. Only one of you will return home. Dark: Not gonna happen, folk! Dark threw away the tree and charged at the Alien. Suddenly, everybody got electrocuted. Alien: You better start now. The first to survive till the Volcano, will be the best. Oh, and each 2 have a specific path. Bye! The Alien teleported out. Dark: I hate this place! Xerafronian: I think we better introduce ourselves first. I am Nick. Dark: Nobody CARES! The Talpeadian punched Dark knocking him unconscious. Talpaedian: Jerk! I am Armodrillo. Nice to meet you guys. Conductoid: (with an electric accent) Well, I am Cyber, the most Cyber Enhanced Electrician on Translevorr. Segmentesapien: I am Lego. Charbel: Hence the species. Hey Ahmad, wanna come with me? Ahmad: Sure! Let's go through this path. Charbel divided and the three (Ahmad, and the two clones) walked away. Armodrillo: Well, I am gonna carry you, Darky. Armodrillo carried Dark and they went through a path. Nick: Cyber, join me? Cyber: (electric accent) Sure. Let's go. Lego: Well... It's only me and you now, Kai. Kai: Ok, let's go! BTW, does it feel stretchy in your blocksy Body? Lego: Uh, just get on. Kai got on Lego's back, Lego walking off. Meanwhile, Charbel and Ahmad have approached a swamp of muddy water. Charbel: Uh, this mud is disgusting. Ahmad, can you get me on your back? Ahmad: (disgusted) Ok, my legs are muddy, nothing can be worse. Get on. Charbel got on Ahmad's back. Suddenly, a Buglizard jumped in front of them. They gasped. Meanwhile, Dark was walking in the mud, Armodrillo following. Dark: I hate this planet, we will not make it out. Armodrillo: Calm down. We will survive this. Suddenly, they are hit by a missile. Armodrillo takes the attack. Dark dodges. Dark: RAAH! Uh- (surprised) A Tyranopede roars in Dark's Face. Dark: Ouch. (faints) Meanwhile, Nick and Cyber are getting attacked by Vulpimancers, in mud, too. Cyber shoots Electric Blasts at the Vulpimancers. Nick was blasting them off with Missiles. Nick: There's too many of them! Cyber: (electric Voice) I got an idea! Nick! Climb this tree, continue shooting, and knock the tree down when I tell you! Nick: Oh yeah! Nick jumped up the tree and shot missiles making the Vulpimancers follow the tree. The Vulpimancers all attacked the tree with their claws. Cyber: (electric accent) Yo! (The Vulpimancers turn around) Have a zap! He shoot Electric Blast at the mud, all the Vulpimancers getting electrocuted and faint. The tree fell down, Nick staying on it. Nick: Use your Plugs and let's climb up the other tree, I got a plan! Cyber climbed the tree, Nick on his back. Nick got up the tree and put Cyber on his back. Nick leaped up from tree to tree. We can see the Volcano from far away. We zoom to another spot, Kai gets on a flaming rock, Lego, with extended legs running behind him. They were chased by a Crabdozer. Kai: RUN! The Crabdozer rammed into Lego cracking him into small Blocks. Kai: Oh boy. The Crabdozer jumped at Kai. Ahmad screams lightning at BugLizard. Charbel: This is ridiculous! Ahmad jumps and tackles BugLizard while BugLizard throws a Charbel off his tail. Ahmad: tell me something I don't know! Ahmad electrocutes his arms and punches BugLizard in the face. Charbel: Try to hit him head on! Charbel multiplies and attempts to dog-pile BugLizard. Meanwhile, Dark grabbed Tyranopede from his head horns. Dark: LISTEN UP, TYRANOPEDE OR SO THE NARRATOR CALLS YOU! YOU'RE GOING DOWN! We see the full picture, Tyranopede with all his weight on Armodrillo. Armodrillo: Yeah right, like we'll ever beat this thing! Tyranopede snored at Dark sending him flying at something. He gets up and finds Kai. Dark: Oh, look who's here! Suddenly, Kai jumps out of the way as Crabdozer rams into Dark and Tyranopede's Head. The Ram broke the plates off Tyranopede's Head and Crabdozer into pieces. Armodrillo threw away the remains and got up. Armodrillo: well, thanks Guys! Kai: I have a feeling we forgot something. Dark: you idiots forgot the contest!! They all looked at each other and they all got up and ran towards the volcano. We then see Ahmad (With Charbel on hsi back) running quickly towards the volcano. Charbel: Well, you electrocuted the fuq out of him! Ahmad: No cussing! Ahmad jumped and found the Volcano, he pushed away some branches and ran. In front of him was Nick, who jumped up and arrived at the Volcano. Alien: Congratulations, Winners. Ahmad and Charbel jumped in afterwards. Alien: The Second set of survivors. The Four Others were running towards the Volcano. Dark ran in and arrived. Armodrillo runs in and drills underground following Dark. Lego and Kai run in, Kai slipped and fell, Lego quickly jumped in and a forcefield forms in front of Kai, indicating his loss. Kai: Oh my god. All the others gasped. Alien: Yes, your Pyronite Friend has lost. Some robots surrounded Kai from outside the force field. They shoots blasts at him, the blasts turning into portals. The Portal opened and sucked Kai. Alien: ...And you're out! Rust in the Null Void. And you, my dear Xerafronian, choose a prize, of course you can't wish to leave this planet. Nick: I want, a portable Car Battery, so that my friend here can use to recharge. Cyber: (electric accent) Thanks Buddy. Alien: Very Well. You will now be teleported to Barracks until the next mission. Everybody was teleported out. THE END! Characters *Alien Contestants (with rank) #Cyber #Nick #Ahmad #Charbel #Dark #Armodrillo #Lego #Kai (Eliminated) Hazards *Buglizard *Crabdozer *Tyranopede *Vulpimancers